(REMAKE) Switch Girl
by Dazzlingcloud
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang Yeoja populer yang sering muncul di majalah dan mempunyai banyak penggemar ternyata mempunyai sisi kehidupan yang lain. Ga bisa bikin summary. New Bie. GS. Wonkyu. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary : Cho Kyuhyun seorang Yeoja populer yang sering muncul di majalah dan mempunyai banyak penggemar ternyata mempunyai sisi kehidupan yang lain. New Bie. GS. Wonkyu. RnR please.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Female)

Choi Siwon (Male)

Kim Ryeowook (Female)

Other Cast

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah ternama, setiap murid menyapa dengan riang Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan anggun menuju kelasnya. Di sekolah Kyuhyun selalu tampil modis dan elegan, alias dalam posisi ON.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan ceria, semua murid menyapanya baik laki2 ataupun perempuan, kumpulan murid perempuan memperlihatkan majalah yang di sampul depannya ada Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun. Mereka memuji Kyuhyun telah banyak menghiasi sampul majalah. "_Imut, manis, cantik. Semua gadis akan berbuat apa saja demi mendapat pujian. Pujian membuat mereka senang. Jadi penampilan itu sangat penting_".

Namun, salah seorang murid tadi mencium bau aneh, bau amis yang begitu menusuk. Kyuhyun jadi waspada ia melirik tasnya, dan ternyata ada rembesan kuah tumpah di tasnya. Kyuhyun syok melihatnya.

Murid yang mengerubungi Kyuhyun, mengira itu berasal dari namja gemuk yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Murid itu tak terima dituduh sembarangan, kumpulan namja itu pun jadi berdebat siapa pelakunya.

"Kyuhyun, katakan sesuatu pada mereka" celetuk salah satu murid yang mengerubungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut, ia masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi tapi tidak mungkin juga ia mengakui kalau bau itu berasal dari tasnya. Hancur sudah nanti_image_ yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini hahaha. Murid lelaki yang dituduh tadi malah senang kalau Kyuhyun menghukum mereka, dasar pengagum Kyuhyun. Saat kedua kumpulan yeoja pengagum Kyuhyun dan kumpulan namja penganggum Kyuhyun berdebat hal itu digunakan Kyuhyun untuk melarikan diri.

Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dengan anggun dan bergegas melesat mencari tempat yang aman.

SWITCH GIRL

Kyuhyun membuka bekal makan siang di atap gedung sekolah, ia mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya. Ternyata rembesan kuah tadi berasal dari bekal itu. Kyuhyun menyayangkan kuahnya yang tumpah karena bungkusannya mengendur.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Kyuhyun berbalik, dan ternyata itu adalah sahabatnya Ryeowook.

"Jadi populer itu capek ya. Kau harus menyembunyikan jati dirimu di depan orang lain"ujar Ryeowook.

Lalu Ryeowook mencium bau tak enak. Ryeowookpun bertanya bekal apa yang dibawa Kyuhyun. 

"Tenggiri kering, ikan asin, ikan _Flathead_"jawab Kyuhyun santai.  
"Seleramu sungguh tidak normal buat seorang gadis SMU"gerutu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menjawab kalau _bento _cantik bukanlah selera, lalu memakan dengan lahap _bento_nya. Tetiba Kyuhyun buang angin, tentu saja Ryeowook kebauan.  
"Jangan kentut! Meskipun kau dalam mode OFF , kentut di depan temanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal orang lakukan"gerutu Ryeowook.  
"Tidak apa2lah! Kita kan sudah saling kenal sejak TK"elak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengehela nafas dan mengingatkan Kyuhyun kembali..  
"Kau seharusnya khawatir. Kalau sampai orang lain tahu bahwa seorang gadis SMU yang berkharisma ini menyimpan kepribadian seperti ahjussi tua, kau pasti akan dikutuk"  
Kyuhyun mengerti ia menjawab ok sembari asyik makan ikan asinnya. Ryeowook kembali mengingatkan seharusnya Kyuhyun tak membiarkan siapapun melihat mode OFFnya.

Setelah makan kekenyangan Kyuhyun tertidur bersender pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang pulas tertidur sembari ngorok karena kelas akan dimulai. Mendengar kelas akan dimulai, Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan diri memakai _lipgloss_ dan sementara Ryeowookmenyemprotkan pengharum pada tas Kyuhyun hahaha.

Seseorang berdiri di atap sedang makan roti makan siangnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun sangat _shock _.  
"Wooki, apa dia salah satu murid sini?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia"jawab Ryeowook. Murid laki2 itu berbalik seakan kembali, siapakah dia?

Dia adalah Siwon dalam mode ON. Siwon yang tak memakai kacamata tebal. Kyuhyun terpana melihat ketampanan Siwon. Siwon berusaha berjalan seperti biasa melewati Kyuhyun.

Melihat Siwon berjalan melewatinya, Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit dan berusaha menyapa Siwon.  
"Hei yang di sana, aku tidak penah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau anak kelas satu?"tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon malah mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun berisik, dan terus melangkah. Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati mendengarnya. "Ada apa dengan pria itu? Sombong sekali! Tampan tapi sombong!"gerutu Kyuhyun. Ryeowookpun mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kelas.  
"_Awalnya aku berpikir tak ada satupun yang akan mengetahui mode OFF dan ON ku, sampai aku bertemu dia_"

Kyuhyun yang sudah di rumah dan tentu saja dalam mode OFF. Dengan penampilan yang nggak banget senang menikmati bakpao. Kakaknya tiba, yang tentu saja juga modis sama seperti Kyuhyun saat mode ON. Namun begitu tahu acara kesayangan keduanya akan dimulai kakak Kyuhyun berganti pakaian tak beda jauh dengan mode OFF Kyuhyun wkwkwk. Sebelas dua belaslah benar2 keluarga yang aneh hahaha. Keduanya asyik melihat tayangan acara kesukaan mereka. Kakak Kyuhyun memuji ketampanan pemeran dektektif di TV. Mendengar kata '_kakkoi_' Kyuhyun ingat pertemuannya dengan Siwon.  
"Bicara soal keren, hari ini di sekolah aku bertemu dengan pria sombong! Dia tampan tapi kelakuannya buruk"curhat Kyuhyun.  
"Pria sombong biasanya cocok dengan gadis pintar"jawab kakak Kyuhyun.

Tetiba mama keduanya pulang. Mama mereka memperlihatkan barang yang sudah dibelinya. Tapi Heechul, kakak Kyuhyun masih asyik melihat TV. Ia pun mengajak Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun kembali terhanyut dengan tayangan serial dektetif itu, yang bisa mengetahui pelakunya setelah berubah pucat. Kok jadi ingat Kogoro Mouri yang dapat julukan Kogoro Tidur ya hahaha. Kyuhyun pun mengajak mamanya menonton bersamanya. Namun Kyuhyun syok saat melihat wajah mamanya. Kyuhyun pun memberitahu Heechul kalau mamanya berubah seperti detektif pucat. Saat Kyuhyun bertanya pada Mamanya. Ternyata mamanya lupa beli ketimun diskonnan. 

Mama pun segera bangkit dari rasa keterpurukannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun membeli ketimun itu. Kyuhyun pun paham, ia segera melesat pergi ke supermarket.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang Namja yang berpakaian sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun yang memakai baju tidur dan kacamata tiba di supermarket. Belum sempat memilih ketimunnya, insting murah Kyuhyun bekerja. Ia menyayangkan apa yang dibeli laki2 tadi. Kyuhyun tak mengenali kalau orang itu adalah Siwon laki2 tampan yang ditemui di atap karena saat ini Siwon juga dalam mode OFF. Memakai kacamata tebal untuk menyembunyikan ketampanannya hahaha. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri Siwon yang ingin membayar ketimunnya.  
"Hei, pria berkacamata. Satu kantong plastik penuh jauh lebih murah daripada hanya membeli 3 ketimun. Kau jangan menyia2kan diskon _'all-you-can-fit-into-a-bag'_."ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Siwon kembali memilih ketimun.

Siwon menurut saja, Kyuhyun pun memperlihatkan bagaimana cara memasukkan ketimun yang banyak dalam plastik. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pulang bersama Siwon keduanya membawa banyak ketimun dalam plastik, Kyuhyun senang dengan rekor barunya memasukkan 35 ketimun dalam plastiknya.  
"Kau jarang ke supermarket ya?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Begitulah..."jawab Siwon cuek. Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa Siwon masih saja murung padahal sudah ada 35 ketimun di tangannya.  
"Geez, mukamu suram sekali"gerutu Kyuhyun sembari iseng mendorong Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun kelepasan ia malah buang angin wkwkkw. Siwon kebauan, ia segera menutup hidungnya, Kyuhyun pun meminta maaf #tepok jidat dah dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar sudah sampai apartemennya, ia pun pamit pada Siwon. Namun ternyata Siwon mengekor di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau penguntit?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak, aku tinggal di lantai kedua"jawab Siwon.  
"Oh, kau baru pindah"kata Kyuhyun, Siwon memberitahu kalau ia pindah kemarin.  
"Jangan sungkan2 meminta bantuan padaku"pesan Kyuhyun lalu beranjak masuk.

Di kelas Kyuhyun, semua heboh dengan berita akan adanya murid pindahan baru di kelas mereka. Murid perempuan mengira murid pindahan itu pasti ganteng namun salah satu murid laki2 bertaruh kalau murid pindahannya anak culun berkacamata tebal. Salah seorang murid datang dan memberitahukan kalau anak pindahannya di tahan di toilet oleh si Monkey King dan gengnya. Salah satu murid perempuan pengagum Kyuhyun mengajak menyelamatkan sang murid pindahan. Kyuhyun pun melesat pergi mencoba menolangnya. Teman2nya terpesona dengan keberanian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke toilet, ia mengamati murid pindahan yang diawasi geng Monkey King. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat murid pindahan, yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan membocorkan rahasianya, pada teman2nya. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan pergi saja, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa2. Namun di depan pintu telah berdiri teman2 kelasnya yang menyemangati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali masuk ke dalam toilet.  
"Oh tidak! Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri"keluhnya.  
Ketua geng Monkey King menginterogasi Siwon. Ketiganya berniat mem_bully_ Siwon, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri. "Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan. Aku harus membantunya"pikir Kyuhyun. "Ok, selama aku dalam mode ON, dia tidak akan mengetahuinya". Tapi sayang sekali, Siwon tak mudah di_bully_ dengan serangan secepat kilat Siwon tanpa melihat bagai cakaran seekor kucing Siwon balik menyerang geng Monkey King. Bersamaan ketiga rok geng Monkey King terlepas wkwkkw. Kyuhyun terpana dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Siwon. Setelah kembali memakai rok masing2 geng Monkey King berniat menghajar Siwon, namun dengan singgap Kyuhyun melindunginya. Kyuhyun menyemprotkan sesuatu ke geng Monke King, lalu mengajak Siwon melarikan diri.

Kyuhyun terus berlari sembari menggandeng tangan Siwon. Keduanya sampai atap, tersadar berpegangan tangan Kyuhyun segera melepasnya. "Kau cekatan juga"puji Kyuhyun. Siwon pun tersadar ia segera mengenali Kyuhyun.  
"Gadis ketimun kemarin"ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun syok Siwon langsung tahu dirinya gadis kemarin.

Soengsenim pun memperkenalkan Kamiyama Siwon sebagai murid pindahan baru. Beberapa murid perempuan syok melihat penampilan Siwon tak tampan sesuai dengan prediksi, namun sesuai dengan prediksi murid laki2 pengangum Kyuhyun berkacamata tebal. Sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk di meja dengan pasrah, Ryeowookmenanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
"_Berakhir sudah. Saat murid berkacamata itu membongkar mode OFF ku ke semua orang Masa SMU ku benar2 akan berakhir_"

"Kyuhyun, kau baik2 saja? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Ryeowookkembali. Kyuhyun pun memberitahukan kalau Siwon tahu mode OFFnya, Ryeowookterkejut mendengarnya.  
"Dia mengetahui mode OFF mu karena dia tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu?"tanya Nino, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kau telah menyelamatkannya tadi, dia berhutang budi padamu. Kau bisa menyuruhnya tutup mulut"ujar Ryeowookmemberi saran.  
"Tidak mungkin. Masa mudaku pasti berakhir "ucap Kyuhyun yang pesimis.  
"Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan"pikir Nino. Kyuhyunpun teringat percakapannya dengan Siwon di atas atap.

**Flashback**, saat Kyuhyun membawa Siwon lari dari kejaran geng Monkey King dan tiba di atap.  
"Kau gadis ketimun semalam kan?"tanya Siwon. Setelah melihat wajah Siwon baik2 Kyuhyun mengenali Siwon sebagai laki2 yang bertemu dengannya saat di atap bersama Ryeowooksaat makan siang. Malam hari mungkin, Kyuhyun tak terlalu jelas saat bertemu di supermarket. Kyuhyun pun melepas kacamata Siwon.  
"Ah! Kau pria sombong kemarin"ujar Kyuhyun, ia pun tersadar Siwon telah melihat mode OFFnya.  
"Uwa! Aku biarkan pria sombong ini melihat mode OFF ku"batin Kyuhyun. Siwon pun meminta Kyuhyun mengembalikan kacamatanya. Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya ia malah fokus pada imajinasinya bagaimana melenyapkan Siwon hahaha.

Siwon kembali meminta kacamatanya dikembalikan. Kyuhyun penasaran kenapa Siwon memakai kacamata biasa itu, ternyata itu bukan kacamata minus atau plus tapi kacamata kuno. "Berisik sekali, kembalikan saja."kata Siwon, Kyuhyun berniat mengembalikannya tapi ditahannya.  
"Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu yang lain tentang aku?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
" 'Tentang aku'?"tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Kyuhyun pun memberinya isyarat sosok pribadinya yang suka buang angin sembarangan hahaha.  
"Jadi kau menyembunyikannya ya"tebak Siwon. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ia tak menyembunyikan apapun.  
"Tapi gadis jorok itu lebih cocok untukmu"pikir Siwon. "Gadis2 sekarang menakutkan. Saat kau bilang 'jangan beritahu yang lain', itu berarti . Tak ada siapapun di sekolah yang tahu". Kyuhyun menyangkalnya, kalau ada yang tahu mode OFFnya juga.  
"Bukan 'tak ada siapapun'. Ryeowookmengetahuinya, mode OFF ku"jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar kenapa ia membongkar semua rahasianya. Kyuhyun sudah berpikir yang macam2 persySiwonn yang akan diajukan Siwon. Namun ternyata Siwon hanya mengajukan syarat agar Kyuhyun tak memberitahukan yang lain tentang Siwon yang tak memakai kacamata. "Baik. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Iya, jadi tolong kembalikan kacamataku"jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mengembalikan kacamata Siwon dan nampak lega. Siwon membersihkan kacamatanya, Kyuhyun pun bertanya kenapa Siwon bersembunyi dengan kacamata itu? Karena jika Siwon melepasnya ia pasti akan populer di sekolah. Siwon menjawab kalau ia benci wanita.  
"Apa? Kau homo?"tebak Kyuhyun.  
"Kau salah!"seru Siwon. "Pokoknya, jangan pernah mengungkit masalah pribadiku, kau dengar?"  
**Flashback End**.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun melanggar persySiwonn Siwon, ia menceritakan kebenarannya pada Ryeowookhahaha. Kyuhyun pun tersadar kalau sudah membongkarnya, ia syok. Ia pun memperhatikan Siwon yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun pun mulai berpikir, Siwon akan marah padanya. "Kyuhyun, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan soal ini dulu"ujar Ryeowookmemberi saran. "Ada si pembuat onar yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu"  
"Pembuat onar?"tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowookpun menunjukkan Reika, kepala geng Monkey King yang terus mengawasi mereka. Kyuhyun pun paham.

Ryeowookjuga mengingatkan Siwon kalau ia harus berhati-hati jika terlihat tidak berkacamata geng Monkey King pasti akan menganggunya.  
"Jangan membicarakan soal kacamata di depan dia? Nanti dia tau aku sudah membongkar rahasianya"pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun jelas mendengar perakapan kedua orang ini, "Sudah terbongkar ya"kata Siwon. Kyuhyun pun segera membungkuk minta maaf.

Pulangnya, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Siwon. Tahu dirinya diikuti Siwon kesal dan menyuruh Kyuhyun jangan mengikutinya. "Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah memberitau Ryeowooktentangmu"ucap Kyuhyun serba salah, tapi Siwon tak menggubrisnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pun menyusul Siwon dan bertanya kenapa Siwon mengacuhkannya?  
Siwon mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin berbicara dengan wanita.  
"Wanita? Tapi kau berbicara dengan ibumu bukan?"elak Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tidak punya ibu"jawab Siwon lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pun tersadar seharusnya ia tak menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Saat Kyuhyun lengah, seorang murid dari sekolah lain yang lewat mengangkat rok Kyuhyun dan memotretnya. Kyuhyun yang tersadar pun segera berteriak dan mengejar murid tersebut. Siwon yang tak mengerti pun mau tak mau membantu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengejar murid tadi. Dan ternyata murid yang memfoto tadi suruhan kepala geng Monkey King, Reika. Reika melakukan semua itu karena ia kesal kecantikannya dan kekopulerannya selalu dikalahkan Kyuhyun sejak ia masuk SMU.

Siwon pun berhasil menemukan murid suruhan Reika sebelum murid tersebut melihat foto jepretannya. Siwon pun menonjok murid tersebut, Kyuhyun yang juga sampai segera menendangnya hahaha. Nggak bisa lihat dari foto tapi lihat langsung, dasar Kyuhyun nggak pikir dulu sebelum bertindak :LOL. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menghajar murid tadi, Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti.  
"Hah?! Kau benar2 homo ya?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Kubilang tidak!"seru Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mempertanyakan perkataan Siwon, ia terus maju mendekati Siwon sementara Siwon mundur menghindar. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya membuat Siwon berpikir lain mengenai gadis2.  
"Tidak kusangka...Kau gadis menarik"ucap Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum, senyumnya melelehkan bongkahan es hahaha.  
"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pria ini tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali. Senang melihat dia tersenyum"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Siwon pun mengambil kamera dan melihat foto jepretan murid suruhan Reika. Siwon pun melihat _pantsu_ Kyuhyun yang bergambar kucing hahaha, Kyuhyun syok ia mencoba merebut kamera yanga ada di tangan Siwon hingga terjadilah kejar2an.

TBC

.

REVIEW JUSEYO! New Bie Hehe..Sorry for typo and anything!

.


	2. Chapter 2

SWITCH GIRL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING 

.

.

Rated T+

.

.

.

Kyu POV

Bagi semua orang khususnya wanita barang diskon sangat berarti dan mereka akan memperjuangkannya, begitu pula keluargaku. Eomma, aku dan Heechul eonni sudah bersiap-siap memburu barang diskonan di sebuah supermarket. Kami menunggu bersama ibu2 lain di depan supermarket padahal supermarket tersebut belum buka haha.

Aku melihat arlojiku. Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.00 tanda pintu akan segera dibuka. Ibu segera menginstruksikan Aku dan Heechul eonni untuk lari saat pintu telah dibuka.

Pintu dibuka, keluargaku dan Ahjumma-ahjumma yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu menyerbu masuk. "_Benar-benar seperti arena perang_", batinku. Ibu adu cepat dengan Junsu Ahjumma salah seorang tetangga yang sepertinya sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Ahjumma itu berbuat curang, ia melempar gundu hingga membuat Eomma dan Heechul eonni terpeleset jatuh, Aku berusaha menolong eomma, namun eomma malah menyuruhku mengambil kentang saja. Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku pun berusaha menyusup kerumunan ibu2 yang memperebutkan kentang. Kentang tinggal satu pack, aku harus cepat sebelum Ahjumma rusuh itu berhasil mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendapatkan kentang itu. Namun, kentang tersebut sempat terlepas dari genggamanku, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kentang satu-satunya itu. Aku menunjukkan keberhasilanku mendapat kentang pada eomma dan Heechul eonni.

Heechul eonni menunjukkan telur yang berhasil didapatnya, satu pack hanya 980 won namun eomma bilang kalau itu mahal di supermarket lain lebih murah 100 won daripada di supermarket itu.

Seperginya Heechul eonni, aku datang membawa ikan kembung dua ikan harganya jadi satu setengah, ibu segera mengkalkulasinya, setelah dikiranya murah eomma menyuruhku memasukkan ke keranjang untuk dibayar.

"Semua 18.000 won", kata petugas kasir.

"YAAAAA! Coba hitung lagi!" , teriak kami bersamaan.

Sepertinya petugas kasir itu terkejut dengan ulah kami. Karena ulahku yang sampai menghempaskan meja kasir membuat kentang jatuh menggelinding. Aku pun berusaha mengambilnya.

Dan kentang tersebut jatuh di dekat kaki seorang pria, pria itu pun mengambilnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku kaget bukan main. Ternyata orang itu adalah Siwon.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya ku.

"Aku sedang mencari makan siang.", Jawabnya datar.

"_Aduh mengapa Siwon ada di sini sih?"_, batinku.

"_Semoga mereka tidak melihatnya",_ batinku lagi.

Saat aku menengok ke arah Siwon, eomma dan Heechul eonni sudah menempel ke Siwon. 

"Kyuhyun, cowok ini siapa? Jangan-jangan pacar kamu, ya?"selidik Heechul.  
"Pacarnya Kyuhyun? Kamu pacarnya Kyuhyun, ya?"tanya eomma.  
Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pegangan tangan eomma dan Heechul pada Siwon.  
"Hentikan kalian berdua! Dia terganggu tuh."ujar Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan 'dia' Heechul dan eomma pun beranggapan kalau benar 'dia' pacar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu, tampan?", tanya eomma.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon." Jawab Siwon dengan takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua pasti saling memanggil dengan nama "Siwon" dan "Kyuhyun", ya kan? Ya ampun~ Kakak jadi memerah deh."goda Heechul.

Eomma mengajak Siwon makan siang di rumah mereka. Siwon menuruti eomma Kyuhyun.

NormalPOV

"HAH? Eomma kok seenaknya bicara sih?"sela Kyuhyun, tapi eomma mengatakan kalau eomma sudah bicara dengan eomma. Kyuhyun yang tersadar bahwa Siwon tidak punya ibu lagi pun segera mencari alasan, ia mengatakan kalau Siwon ada keperluan lain dan kalau mengajaknya dadakan begitu nanti Siwon akan terganggu.  
"Ya kan? Choi Siwon."tegas Kyuhyun memandang penuh lekat pada Siwon yang mengisyaratkan agar Siwon menolaknya. Kyuhyun mengira isyaratnya tersampaikan, namun sayang Siwon menerimanya.

Keempatnya pulang bersama, Heechul mencoba menginterogasi Siwon namun eomma melarangnya. Eomma ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun-Siwon berduaan. Melihat tingkah Siwon yang menurut ini, Kyuhyun berpikir macam-macam. Ia mengira Siwon ingin mencari rahasia Kyuhyun yang lain untuk memerasnya.

"Hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin, kan"celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba. "Lagipula aku... sama sekali tertarik dengan kehidupanmu. Aku juga tidak akan memerasmu." Kyuhyun pun jadi salah tingkah. "Oh, tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan semuanya aku ucapkan!"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Siwon pun mengatakan kalau ia murni hanya ingin makan masakan rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Masakan rumah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan?"pikir Kyuhyun, seraya memandang punggung Siwon yang berjalan duluan.

.

SWITCH GIRL

.

Sesampainya di rumah eomma malah membawa Siwon ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikmati waktunya. Padahal kamar Kyuhyun mah sudah seperti kapal pecah, banyak sampah berserakan hahaha. "Eomma! Kenapa seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang?"keluh Kyuhyun. Eomma tak menggubris, dan mengatakan kalau masakannya sudah jadi nanti mereka akan dipanggil. Siwon memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun yang amburadul. Kyuhyun pun tersadar, ia mulai berpikir macam-macam lagi.

Keadaannya ibarat "Pembalasan burung bangau", situasinya seperti Kyuhyun sedang diintip saat sedang menenun. (cerita mengenai burung bangau yang ditolong saat terluka dan membalas kebaikan penolong dengan membuatkan baju dari bulunya).  
"Tapi ya... Kamar ini benar-benar di luar dugaan."celetuk Siwon memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dan mempersalahkan banyaknya sampah yang berserakan, tissu bekas di sampng tong sampah. Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon diam, tissue itu berserakan karena saat Kyuhyun melemparnya tak masuk ke tong sampah. Siwon kembali menyentuh barang-barang Kyuhyun yang seharusnya dicuci atau dibuang, Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil dan menjelaskannya kenapa barang2 itu masih di sana.  
"Tapi, kamu tuh benar-benar tidak feminin, ya."ucap Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku suka kok. Lagipula, aku kan bukannya melakukan hal jahat."  
"Bukannya tidak apa-apa? Yang seperti itu dirimu sesungguhnya loh."ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum. Sesaat Kyuhyun terbang sampai langit ke tujuh. Namun segera tersadar, kenapa Siwon berbicara hal yang baik. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali tersadar kemungkinan Siwon memiliki suatu tujuan. Ditambah melihat Siwon duduk di kasurnya, Kyuhyun makin berpikir yang nggak2. Siwon memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun yang makin nyerocos nggak jelas. Siwon pun mengatakan kalau ia duduk di kasur karena tak ada tempat duduk lagi di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun pun duduk disamping Siwon yang asyik membaca _manga_ milik Kyuhyun yang diambilnya.  
"Walau begitu, dia yang tanpa kacamata tuh memang keren."ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Untuk memecahkan keheningan, Kyuhyun pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Siwon mempersilahkan. "Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan wajah aslimu?"tanya Kyuhyun.  
Siwon menjawab mungkin alasannya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mengerti 'maksudnya sama'.

"Sikap orang-orang berubah, kan?"guman Siwon. "Saat aku memakai kacamata, tidak ada orang yang mendekat. Juga tidak ada orang yang tertarik padaku. Kalau seperti itu, jadi lebih mudah." Kyuhyun pun terenyuh, ia berpikir mungkin Siwon memang tak suka wanita dan hal itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ketiadaan ibu Siwon.  
"Kalau begitu, dia juga tidak suka aku dong? Ah! Tapi aku kan tidak feminin. Jadi, mungkin tidak apa-apa."batin Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan Siwon tenang dengan _manga_nya jadi deg2an. Kyuhyun mulai memuji ketampanan Siwon dalam hati sampai kesadarannya melayang.

Merasakan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak nyaman, Siwon berniat pulang namun Kyuhyun menahannya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset jatuh mengenai Siwon. Kebetulan eomma masuk memberitahukan kalau makanan sudah jadi. Melihat Kyuhyun jatuh dalam posisi salah eomma jadi salah paham. Ditambah Heechul masuk, makin runyamlah suasana. Kyuhyun bingung menjelaskan, Eomma dan Heechul makin salah paham Siwon hanya bisa menutup wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan _Sekihan_ yang dibuat eommanya untuk Siwon saat Siwon hendak pulang  
(Sekihan : makanan dari beras ketan dan kacang merah; biasanya dibuat saat ada perayaan atau momen khusus.) Siwon pun memuji masakan eomma Kyuhyun yang enak lalu pamit. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan mengantar Siwon sampai lift.

.

SWITCH GIRL

.

Sambil menunggu lift terbuka, Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini.  
"Rumahmu walau berantakan, tapi menyenangkan. Enak ya."puji Siwon, Kyuhyun mengelak kalau rumahnya berisik. Kyuhyun pun tersadar kalau Siwon pulang ia akan sendirian dan kesepian. Pintu lift terbuka, Siwon pamit lalu masuk. Kyuhyun yang tersadar pun menahannya.  
"Seandainya, kalau kamu makan sendiri dan merasa kesepian..."ucap Kyuhyun terhenti, Siwon tak mengerti Kyuhyun jadi salting. Ia pun mengatakan kalau tak ada apa2.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil kamu. Lain kali di rumahku."ucap Siwon seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lift pun tertutup.

Siwon sampai di apartemennya, ia tersenyum melihat bekal yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi. Lalu ia melihat foto keluarganya dimana foto wajah ibunya tertutup coretan spidol. 

SWITCH GIRL

Malam harinya Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan Siwon.  
"Dia yang pulang dengan wajah tenang, saat itu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan?"tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Malam itu, Kyuhyun pun tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

SWITCH GIRL

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menarik nafas panjang.  
Ryeowook bertanya ada apa, Kyuhyun sampai begitu. Kyuhyun menjawab kalau semalam ia tak bisa tidur.

"Jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun... Kamu mencemaskan dia, ya?"tebak Ryeowook menunjuk Siwon di dalam kelas yang sedang sibuk mencatat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengelak, tapi Ryeowook tak percaya.  
"Tapi rumah orang itu... sepertinya banyak hal yang membingungkan. Walau begitu, aku tetap saja tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hal seperti ini baru pertama kurasakan."ujar Kyuhyun menumpahkan kegundahannya. Ryeowook menyarankan, Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia bisa dan jadilah dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon beranjak dari meja.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya",pamit Kyuhyun.

Namun, ternyata Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon pergi ke atap. Sesampainya Kyuhyun di atap sekolah, ia memberikan bekalnya untuk Siwon. "Kemarikan bekalmu roti bukanlah makanan yang bernutrisi. Kamu makan saja makananku, biar aku yang memakan bekalmu", kata Kyuhyun.  
"Mengapa kamu selalu makan di atap? Kan lebih baik makan di kelas. Kamu juga jadi bisa berteman dengan yang lain."kata Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Jika kau kesini hanya untuk menasihatiku lebih baik kau pergi", ucap Siwon ketus.

"Bukan begitu, seb-",  
"Aku tidak butuh teman. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin berada di kelas. Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu."ucap Siwon.

"Jangan sepert itu", ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mengapa kau berubah? Kemarin kau baik paduku sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Kemarin ya kemarin! Kau menyusahkan.", marah Siwon.

"Biarkan aku sendiri.",ucap Siwon, lalu Siwon mengembalikan bekal Kyuhyun dan mengambilnya rotinya yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!", ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

Kekesalan Kyuhyun terbawa sampai di kelas. Tanpa sadar ia memukul meja hingga kesakitan sendiri.

"Ada apa?", tanya Ryeowook.  
"Orang itu! Padahal kemarin dia baik...Hari ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda!"keluh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kemarin dia bilang, "Lain kali datanglah di rumahku." Ah, sebal! Aku seperti orang bodoh saja mencemaskan dia." Kyuhyun merasa rugi telah mencemaskan Siwon. Kegalauan Kyuhyun teralihkan dengan kedatangan geng pengagum Kyuhyun yang cewek , mereka mengajak Kyuhyun kencan buta. Karena salah satu personilnya, Hyukjaediajak kencan buta oleh laki2 yang disukainya jadi ia terlalu bersemangat. Hyukjaepun menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan pria itu. Dan pria itu meminta Hyukjaemengajak Kyuhyun ke acara kencan buta.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mempertimbangkannya, tapi begitu melihat Siwon masuk kelas ia pun memutuskan ikut. Hyukjae pun mengajak Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkannya.

Ryeowook pun menghampiri Siwon, "Hey, Siwon oppa. Menurut kamu, apa nama panggilan Kyuhyun saat SD?"tanya Ryeowook, tentu saja Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Julukan Kyuhyun dulu 'Oonita'. Yang diambil dari Oonita Atsushi adalah pegulat profesional Jepang. Dan asal kau tahu saja ya? Kyuhyun dulunya gendut seperti pegulat pro dan mudah marah hingga sering diganggu oleh anak laki-laki. Kyuhyun juga diganggu anak laki-laki yang disukainya. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun melihat anak laki-laki itu jadian dengan anak perempuan paling cantik di kelas, Kyuhyun sangat syok dan memutuskan untuk berubah. Karena pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak jelek dan banyak yang tak mencela Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun pun mulai populer saat SMP. Tapi karena sifat _mode off_nya, pacarnya pun mencampakkan Kyuhyun saat ia tahu _mode off_ Kyuhyun.", ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Kyuhyun brau menyembunyikan _mode off_nya saat SMA.",ucap Ryeowook lagi.  
"Walau sekarang dia disebut karismatik, tapi dia belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Masih seperti Oonita yang emosional. Lagipula, anak itu juga masih..."ungkap Ryeowook namun terhenti.

"Masih apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa."ucap Ryewook. 

SWITCH GIRL

Ternyata tadi Hyukjaememperlihatkan foto laki-laki yang disukainya pada Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Geng Monkey King pimpinan Jessica mendengar keikutsertaan Kyuhyun dalam kencan buta dari trio cowok pengagum Kyuhyun yang membicarakan masalah kencan buta. Jessica pun menyuruh kedua anak buahnya ke mall-mall untuk mencari laki-laki super ganteng , mereka memutuskan ikut kencan buta. Jessica juga tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun, ia berniat mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat siapa yang lebih baik Kyuhyun." , ucapnya sinis.

Kyuhyun nampak tak bersemangat menghadiri kencan buta. Hyukjae memuji ketampanan Donghae yang terus menyanyi.

"AAAA! Donghae oppa keren sekali!" ucap Hyukjae.

Namun Kyuhyun tak tertarik sama sekali. "Keren dari mana? Norak kayak gitu dibilang keren", ucap Kyuhyun.  
Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun "Mengapa kau tidak menyanyi?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun enggan, ia tak menyukai bau parfum yang digunakan Donghae.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Donghae pun mengajak Kyuhyun menyanyi, Kyuhyun tak suka Donghae mendekatinya. Ia pun tersadar melihat nelangsanya Hyukjae, melihat laki-laki yang disukainya mendekati dirinya.

"Donghae-ssi bagimana tipe idealmu?", tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa tipe ideal Donghae adalah Hyukjae.

"Tipe idealku adalah wanita sepertimu.", ucap perkiraan Kyuhyun salah.

Hyukjae pun semakin terpuruk.

"Kau tahu? Hyukjae sangat populer lho!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak membuhtukankepopuleran.", ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae makin syok.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran saja dengan Hyukjae, kalian sangat serasi lho!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan mu saja?" ucap Donghae. Yang sudah pasti membuat _mood _Hyukjae semakin jelek.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke toilet. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Donghae dan temannya mengunjingkannya. Mereka mengatai Kyuhyun yang norak padahal Donghae sudah menggodanya. Ternyata Donghae dengan sengaja menyuruh Hyukjae mengajak Kyuhyun, karena ia ingin mencoba meraih hati Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menahan kesal ditambah keduanya menghina ketiga temannya. Kyuhyun pun menyiramkan air seember ke kedua orang itu begitu berbalik. Donghae tidak terima, berniat menghajar Kyuhyun namun terpeleset jatuh hahaha. Kyuhyun tak terima teman2nya dikatai gampangan, "Semuanya hanya ingin jatuh cinta, tahu? Walau sekecil apapun, mereka ingin memperlihatkan yang terbaik. Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga."tegas Kyuhyun. Sebelum beranjak pergi Kyuhyun memperingatkan keduanya.  
"Jika kalian menyakiti temanku, kalian tahu kan aku akan bertindak apa?"ancam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan membongkar semua kejahatan yang dilakukan mereka pada gadis2 yang sudah mereka tipu, karena Kyuhyun memiliki jaringan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Keduanya pun ketakutan, tak lupa Kyuhyun pun menyuruh mereka yang membayar tagihan hahaha.

Di lain tempat Jessica menunggu kedua anak buahnya namun tak ada yang datang.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di apartemennya ngedumel sendirian di loker penitipan barang untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya, tak disangka Siwon yang juga menuju loker.

"Kau berisik sekali", ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Kencan yang tadi gagal, ya?"selidik Siwon.  
"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"balas Kyuhyun, Siwon pun memasukkan sesuatu ke loker yang dibuka Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Posisi mereka saat ini sangatlah dekat.  
"_Padahal tidak perlu dibuat-buat. Pasti ada orang yang akan menyukai dirimu apa adanya_."ucap Siwon, lalu pamit pergi namun sebelumnya Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun 'Oonita'.  
"Dadah, Oonita!"ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terkejut kenapa Siwon bisa tahu panggilan itu.  
Kyuhyun mempersalahkan sikap Siwon yang berbeda saat di sekolah, namun ia tersenyum dengan ucapan Siwon 'apa adanya'.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil bungkusan yang diletakkan Siwon tadi, ternyata itu tempat bekal yang diberikannya saat Siwon pulang makan siang di rumahnya. Di sana terdapat _note_ 'makanannya enak ~Nyonya Cho'. 

TBC

RnR

NB: FF ini adalah sebuah remake dari salah satu drama Jepang. So, sorry for typo. Disini juga banyak istilah-istilah Jepang. Ini FF pertama ku Hehe...

RnR ya!


	3. Chapter 3

SWITCH GIRL

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Rated T+

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

All is Normal POV

"KYU!", teriak Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan panggilan Hyukjae. Karena ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika _mode off_nya terbongkar, Kyuhyun mengira Hyukjae melihat _mode off_nya.

"Lihat ini Kyu! Kamu menjadi cover majalah ini, kamu terlihat sangat trendy Kyu!", puji Hyukjae.

"_Aku kira mereka melihat mode off-ku_", batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, lain kali kalau kamu masuk majalah lagi, beritahu kami dong!", kata Hyukjae yang langsung dibenarkan teman-teman yang lain.

"Maaf ya, aku lupa", jelas Kyuhyun.

"_Untuk apa aku memberitahu mereka? Semua yang ada di majalah itu adalah kebohongan_." Batin Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah terganggu dengan celetukan para pengagum Kyuhyun, perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan dengan artikel, "Perempuan seperti ini tidak populer!". Artikel itu menyebutkan ciri-cirinya dan semuanya itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat-mu Kyu!", tutur salah seorang teman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meringis mendengarnya,padahal dia sendirinya panik. Sementara Ryewook yang tahu sifat asli Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

SWITCH GIRL

Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruangan Song songsaenim. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, ia melihat wajah sonsenim yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" , teriak Song Songsenim.

"Jika kamu terus mendapatkan nilai 0 maka kamu tidak akan naik kelas!", tutur Song Songsenim.

"Dan saya peringatkan. Jika pada ulangan besok kamu mendapat nilai merah lebih dari 4, kamu tidak akan naik kelas.", tambah Song Songsenim.

Kyuhyun syok berat.

SWITCH GIRL

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas dengan lesu

"Ada apa?" , tanya Ryewook.

"Eottokae? Song sonsenim tadi memarahiku. Dia bilang jika nilai ujianku jelek saat ujian minggu depan mungkin aku akan mengulang kelas.", jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kamu baru sadar sekarang? Itu karena kamu sama sekali tidak belajar, kan?"ujar Ryewook menanggapi,

"Bantu aku ne? Tolong ajari aku ya?", mohon Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.  
"Oh iya, kamu minta di ajarin Siwon aja. Stahuku, dia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujian kemarin." Kata Ryewook.

Kyuhyun pun segera melihat hasil ujian Siwon, dan benar Siwon mendapat nilai 100. "_Ternyata dia pintar juga ya_", batin Kyuhyun.

"Choi-sshi, kamu mau mengajari Kyuhyun belajar, kan?"tanya Ryewook. Kyuhyun segera menarik Ryewook menjauh. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Orang itu tidak mungkin menyetujuinya, kan?"tebak Kyuhyun.

"_Pasti dia akan menolak dan berkata 'dasar merepotkan'_," batin Kyuhyun.

"ya, boleh", jawab Siwon cepat. Tanpa disangka Siwon menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah?!"tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya. Begitu pulang, bawalah perlengkapan belajarmu. Kita belajar di rumahku."jawab Siwon sembari bersiap-siap pulang. Kyuhyun pun berbunga-bunga mendengarnya.

SWITCH GIRL

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan apartemen Siwon. Karena akan belajar berduaan, Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

JDUKKKK...

Namun sayang semua itu musnah dengan terpentoknya kepala Kyuhyun karena Siwon membuka pintu hahaha.

"AAAA!", teriak Kyuhyun. "Mianhae", kata Siwon.

Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun mulai melihat-lihat rumah Siwon. Melihat ruangan yang rapi Kyuhyun kembali berpikir yang 'nggak-nggak'.

Tanpa disengaja perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan oleh sebuah bingkai foto yang tertutup, Kyuhyun hendak melihatnya.

"Jangan", bentak Siwon.

"Maaf", kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar Siwon. Di sana Siwon sudah menunggu dengan 'menu belajar' yang harus dilalui Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun akan mengulang kelas jika nilai merahnya lebih dari 4, maka ia akan berada di zona aman jika nilai merahnya hanya 3 atau dibawahnya. Siwon pun menjelaskan serentetan tugas yang harus dilalui Kyuhyun menuju ujian yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Mulai dari mengurangi jatah tidur sampai mempelajari pelajaran yang mudah-mudah. Kepala Kyuhyun serasa mau meledak mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Oi! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kamu berbicara terlalu rumit! Aku tidak paham!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa belajar dengan cara yang seperti neraka itu!", kata Kyuhyun yang seenak-enaknya.  
"Walau begitu, kamu harus belajar tanpa tidur. Mengerti?"tegas Siwon tanpa kompromi.

.

.

Siwon mulai mengajari Kyuhyun, dimulai dari pelajaran Sejarah Korea. Siwon memberikan beberapa pertanyaan namun jawaban Kyuhyun selalu salah. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun selalu salah.

"Siapa pedagang Italia yang menulis 'The Description of the World'?" , tanya Siwon.

"_Tamago_ Polo", jawab Kyuhyun.

"SALAH! Yang benar adalah Marco Polo. Masa hal seperti ini saja kamu tidak tahu. Kamu tidak pernah belajar hah? Kamu jangan main-main jika nilaimu jelek bagaimana?" , Siwon pun naik pitam ia membentak Kyuhyun. Ia mengira Kyuhyun hanya main-main.

Lanjut ke pelajaran Fisika.

"Hafalkan semua rumus ini." Titah Siwon.

"Siwon! Aku mohon kali ini saja ya... Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Bolehkan aku tidur? Sebentar saja. Yayaya?" Mohon Kyuhyun yang lagsug tertidur.

"Hey Kyu bangun." Siwon dengan sigap membangunkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Keesokannya, di kelas Kyuhyun masih terus membaca dengan mata panda karena kurang tidur.  
"Kyu ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengapa kusut seperti itu? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ryewook.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah bertanya apa Ryewook tahu Hojo. "Ryewook, kamu tahu? Hojo* dia itu memberi banyak kontribusi loh."ujar Kyuhyun memberitahu. "Kamu benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ryewook kembali memastikan, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan bacaannya sembari jalan, sayang cewek pengganggu datang siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica si ketua geng _monkey king_.

"Katanya kalau hasil rapot ujian minggu depan jelek, kamu akan mengulang kelas, ya?"selidik Jessica. Jessica pun mulai meledek Kyuhyun, dan mengatai Kyuhyun 'Perempuan Rapot'. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Jessica nampak di atas angin melihat Kyuhyun tak membalas kata-katanya.

"Yah, itu karena kualitas otak dia dan aku berbeda, ya."ujar Jessica sok pada kedua anak buahnya. "Yang paling penting dari manusia memang inteligensinya, ya." Salah satu anak buahnya pun ingin mengoreksi ucapan Jessica namun ditimpali anak buahnya yang lain bahwa seharusnya Jessica tak menyebut 'rapot' tapi 'transkip nilai'.

"Cho! Kamu pasti sengaja mempermalukanku!"geram Jessica menahan amarah.

Siwon kembali menyodorkan tugas setumpuk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah mabok tugas dan bacaan pun kesal. "Sudah cukup! Sudah tidak mungkin! Aku berhenti sekarang! Selamanya berusia 17 tahun juga tidak apa!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, yang membuat mata teman-teman sekelasnya tertuju pada keduanya.

"Apa yang kamu teriakkan?"tanya Siwon lembut.

"Sudah! Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi ke rumahmu lagi! Sekarang aku ingin pulang dan tidur! Peduli apa kau!" tegas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang, namun Ryewook yang bertemu dengan di depan pintun menahannya.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun! Kamu mau ke mana?"tanya Ryewook.

"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur." , titah Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mengantuk berat sampai di rumah, begitu mencoba membuka pintu tak bisa ia bergegas mencari kunci pintu rumah. Walau sudah mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya Kyuhyun juga tak kunjung menemukannya. Ia pun tersadar kejadian pagi tadi, eommanya mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun jangan sampai lupa bawa kunci karena eomma dan appanya akan pergi ke pemandian air panas. Ditambah eonninya, Heechul mau kencan buta sampai pagi. Karena terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah, Kyuhyun pun lupa membawa kunci rumahnya yang sudah diletakkan di meja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun pun segera memohon dan bersujud pada Siwon.

"Siwon tolong aku ne? Izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu satu malam sja. Aku lupa membawa kunci, aku tidak bisa masuk rumah. Tolong aku ne?"

"Siapa ya, yang bilang kalau tidak akan ke rumahku hari ini?"ucap Siwon cool.  
"Jangan katakan hal yang dingin seperti itu dong."pinta Kyuhyun, lalu bersujud di kaki Siwon sembari meminta maaf.

"Dua kali lipat loh."ujar Siwon memperingatkan, Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku pasti bisa membuatmu serius. Hari ini dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Berusahalah."jelas Siwon, Kyuhyun pun mengerti ia pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Siwon kembali mengajari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus memandangi Siwon yang mengecek jawaban Kyuhyun.  
"_Jika aku pikir-pikir, dia mengajarkan dan memikirkan semuanya demi diriku_."

"Ada apa?" , tanya Siwon. Siwon menyadari Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." , jelas Kyuhyun.

"_Walaupun begitu, aku justru berusaha lari hanya karena sedikit merasa sulit._" Kyuhyun pun memutuskan ia akan berusaha.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Aku akan berusaha dan menjadi murid kelas 3 bersama yang lain."ujar Kyuhyun penuh tekad. Siwon pun mengiyakan dan tersenyum.

"Mengapa kamu mau mengajariku? Padahalkan kita baru saling mengenal" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak ada alasan khusus kok. Rasa terima kasihku waktu itu."ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Siwon pun mengatakan karena Kyuhyun telah memberinya makanan.

Siwon pun kembali memberi Kyuhyun soal. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata hasilnya lumayan. Siwon pun tersenyum dengan hasilnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tak ada, ia pun keluar.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.  
"Lihat! Aku bukan sekedar perempuan 'ibu-ibu' biasa, kan?"

"Semua... kamu yang buat sendiri?"tanya Siwon tak percaya melihat makanan tersaji di meja pun menanyakan dari mana bahannya. Kyuhyun menjawab ia mengambil bahan yang ada di kulkas.

"Kamu tuh... lebih hebat dari yang terlihat, ya."puji Siwon.

"Yah... Ini rasa terima kasihku karena sudah mengajariku."ucap Kyuhyun. "Tapi kalau hanya seperti ini, tidak bisa disebut terima kasih." Siwon nampak sedih menatap hidangan itu.  
"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun,

Siwon pun menjawab "tidak ada apa-apa". Kyuhyun pun memaksa, namun Siwon bersikeras tak ada apa-apa.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, pandangan Kyuhyun pun kembali teralihkan ke bingkai foto yang tengkurap, Kyuhyun yang penasaran segera menghampiri bingkai foto itu dan mengambilnya. Kyuhyun ingin melihat foto tersebut, namun Siwon melarangnya. Siwon berusaha mengambil bingkai foto itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, namun sayang Kyuhyun terlanjur melihat foto tersebut. Foto dimana eomma Siwon tertutup coretan spidol, Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihatnya. Siwon pun mengambil foto tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya dalam keadaan tengkurap lagi.  
"Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang, kan? Bahwa... eommaku sudah tidak ada."ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Siwon pun menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya, dimana saat Siwon masih SMP eommanya keluar dari rumah setelah mendapatkan kekasih baru. Eomma Siwon menghilang karena sejak dulu ayahnya sering pergi dinas kerja dan hampir tak pernah berada di rumah.

"Aku selalu sendirian. Karena itu, beberapa waktu lalu saat kita makan bersama di rumahmu benar-benar menyenangkan."ucap Siwon.

"Yang ini enak" puji Siwon setelah mencicipi salah satu makanan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kamu mau aku bisa memasakkanmu lagi" kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar kata Kyuhyun.

"Ayo dimakan lagi" kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Keduanya makan bersama, menikmati masakan Kyuhyun.  
"_Selama ini, aku belum pernah menyadarinya. Meja makan dan suara yang ramai yang selalu ada_."ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Siwon kembali memuji masakan Kyuhyun yang enak.  
"_Hingga sekarang, aku belum sadar betapa diberkahinya hari-hariku saat itu_."

Selesai makan keduanya mencuci piring bersama.

"Apa benar-benar tak apa jika aku menginap di rumah mu?, tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan ayah Siwon.

"Ayahku sedang dinas kerja dan tidak akan pulang" jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terkejut dan kembali berpikir yang 'nggak-nggak' lagi.

Tiba-tiba Siwon datang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, Siwon memberikan baju ganti dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mandi duluan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai mandi, ia membuka kamar Siwon dan melihat Siwon pulas tertidur.  
Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Siwon dan memperhatikan Siwon dengan seksama.  
"Kamu benar-benar tidur? Padahal biasanya ia selalu berlidah tajam, tetapi wajah tidurnya seperti anak-anak." Untuk membangunkan Siwon, Kyuhyun menggodanya ia mengatakan kalau ia akan mencium Siwon. Namun Siwon tetap pulas tertidur, Kyuhyun pun hendak mencium Siwon namun diurungkannya.  
_"Hari ini kuputuskan untuk tidak jadi menciummu. Akan kurebut saat ia sedang tidak tidur."_ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya UTS dimulai, dari pelajaran matematika.  
Kyuhyun nampak senang melihat soalnya, karena soalnya sama seperti yang Siwon prediksikan.

Ujian kedua, Fisika. Kyuhyun kembali senang dengan soalnya. Ia merasa mampu mengerjakannya. Tapi begitu soal bahas Inggris yang memang tidak dipelajari karena Siwon sudah menduga Kyuhyun tak akan bisa. Kyuhyun pun mengerjakannya dengan main tebak-tebakan kalau biasanya kita menghitung kancing, Kyuhyun melempar pensil yang tiap sisinya ada huruf A,B, C, D hahaha.  
Kyuhyun mulai pusing memasuki ujian Sastra Modern, tapi semangat begitu ujian Sejarah Jepang. Ujian pun berakhir di ujian Sastra Kuno.

Kyuhyun nampak lega ujian selesai, "Apa kah kamu bisa mengerjakannya?" , tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. "Dengan sempurna!" jawab Kyuhyun. "Walau 3 ujian dipastikan nilai merah, tapi aku pikir itu sudah aman." jelas Kyuhyun, "_Sudah ku duga_", batin Siwon .  
"Begitu, ya?"ucap Siwon lega. Kyuhyun pun tersadar nampak Siwon mengkhawatirkannya.  
Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Kyuhyun pun mengajak Siwon jalan ke Mall. Kyuhyun akan mentraktir makan siang di sana. Karena ujian sudah selesai Siwon pun menerima, sekali-kali kan tak apa-apa. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun berjalan berdua menuju Mall. Orang-orang yang mengenali Kyuhyun karena sering muncul di majalah memuji kecantikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu senang dan bersemangat menganggap ini sebagai 'kencan pertama'. Namun kebahagian Kyuhyun tak berlangsung lama, karena Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon masuk ke sebuah toko yang sedang memberikan diskon besar-besaran. Tentu saja Siwon menolak masuk, karena itu adalah toko pakaian dalam. Siwon pun menyuruh Kyuhyun berbelanja sendiri, sementara ia menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

Di luar Siwon bertemu seseorang, yang mengenali Kyuhyun dan nampaknya ia juga kenal dengan Siwon.

"Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi sekolahan. Kalau namanya saja, aku tahu. Ternyata aslinya memang cantik, ya. Aku iri."ucap cowok itu, yang tak lain adalah Changmin.  
"Aku juga tidak berpacaran dengannya."balas Siwon lalu melanjutkan langkahnya namun kata-kata Changmin menghentikannya. Changmin pun bermaksud menggaet Kyuhyun, namun Siwon yang sudah tahu sepak terjang Changmin menatapnya tajam. Melihat wajah serius Siwon, Changmin pun segera mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya, Changmin tersenyum memandang kepergian Siwon.

Kyuhyun sibuk melihat-lihat, tapi ia bingung. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan bertanya dulu ke Siwon, namun begitu ia hendak keluar alarm toko berbunyi. Salah satu pegawai segera menghampirinya dan mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantor. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin dituduh sebagai pencuri ia pun membuka tasnya, namun sayang di dalam tasnya ditemukan sebuah bra berwarna merah. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa pun, segera mengembalikan barang itu namun petugas keukeuh membawanya ke kantor.

.

.

Siwon yang kembali, mencari-cari Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis mendekati Siwon hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun pun diinterogasi seorang supervisor toko di sebuah ruangan, namun Kyuhyun keukeuh bukan dia yang melakukannya. Petugas tentu saja tak percaya karena bukti ada di dalam tas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersikeras ia tak tahu, mungkin saja barang itu kebetulan jatuh dan masuk ke dalam tasnya. Tapi petugas tak mudah percaya, ia meminta kontak sekolah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun bersikeras bukan dia pelakunya dan ia tak mencurinya. Kyuhyun pun pasrah memandangi 'barang bukti' ia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagi saya, tidak ada motif untuk mencuri pakaian dalam ini."tegas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuktikannya dengan memakainya bahwa ukuran bra itu bukan ukurannya, ukuran itu terlalu kecil. Petugas pun segera menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali memakai bajunya.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak dapat diraih. Selang beberapa detik petugas menyuruh Kyuhyun memakai bajunya, Siwon masuk dengan terburu-buru dan nampak khawatir. Siwon pun kaget dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun tersadar, ia segera mengambil bajunya dan bersembunyi. Petugas pun bertanya kenapa Siwon di sana, Siwon menjawab kalau ia ingin menjelaskan mengenai pencurian itu. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang anak perempuan yang tadi bertemu Siwon saat Siwon mencari Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu pun menjelaskan kalau Kyuhyun bukan pelakunya, karena ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Jadi Kyuhyun bukan pelakunya.  
Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan lega ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya_. "Penyelamatku!"_ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sekeluarnya dari toko, Kyuhyun dan 'penolongnya' pun saling bertukaran nomor handphone. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia, Kyuhyun benar-benar tertolong.  
"Aku sangat mengagumi Kyuhyun-sshi, makanya aku senang bisa berguna."ucap perempuan yang menolong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memeluk orang itu. Perempuan itu pun memperkenalkan diri . "Namaku Lee Taemin, kelas 1 SMA Myeondong." ucap Taemin.

"Taemin, aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Tidak kok."balas Taemin. "Tetapi... Aku iri dengan Kyuhyun-sshi yang memiliki pacar yang hebat seperti dia." Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan 'pacar' yang dimaksud Taemin. Taemin pun memberitahukan kalau itu Siwon, karena saat Kyuhyun tidak ada, Siwon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun dan mencari Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya segera pergi. Kyuhyun pun pamit pada Taemin dan segera menyusul Siwon.

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku, ya?"tebak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga."jawab Siwon cuek.

"Jangan malu-malu deh."

"Aku tidak malu."tegas Siwon. Ternyata tak jauh dari keduanya, Changmin mengawasi keduanya. "Cho Kyuhyun. Besok sepertinya akan menarik."ucap Changmin tersenyum.

Keesokannya berita heboh beredar di sekolah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan baru tiba, menanyakan ada apa pada sekumpulan siswi yang membaca selembaran yang menghebohkan itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihatnya, ternyata selembaran itu berisi foto dirinya yang sedang membuktikan diri kalau ia tak bersalah dengan memakai 'barang' yang dikiranya dicuri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun syok berat dengan berita itu.

===TBC===

(* Hojo Masako : istri Minamoto no Yoritomo _shogun_ pertama Kamakura. Ya pokoknya ada dalam sejarah Jepang atau gimana gitu.

Ini Chap 3 udah update..., thanks yang udah review ya :D

Balasan review

: Hehehehe.., mian klo Wonkyunya kurang ya..., bagaimana chap ini? apa masih kurang romantis? hehehee:D

ermagyu : mian ya klo chap 1 agak ngebingumin.., aku sendiri juga bingung #eh? hahahaha

evil kyu : iyaaa..., kyu adalah penggulat! hiiaat #efek gagal-_-. chap ini moment Wonkyunya udah banyak blom?

Kayla WonKyu : iya aku juga masih belajar istilah jepang.., mudah mudahan chap ini akan menaraikk

Thanks reviewnya WonKyu Shipp.., Reviewnya lagi kutunggu.. :)


End file.
